


Means So Much To Me

by CountDorku



Series: Glimmadora Week 3: The Monster Is Loose [6]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Glimmadora Week 3, Short Sweet & Stupid, Special Occasions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountDorku/pseuds/CountDorku
Summary: Glimmer has some Thoughts about the calendar.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Glimmadora Week 3: The Monster Is Loose [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035966
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Means So Much To Me

Adora’s jaw dropped. “You’re making a holiday for _me?!_ ”

Shrugging, Glimmer said, “You deserve it, Adora. Besides, they haven’t added a new thing to the calendars in years, and what good am I as queen if I can’t give people a day off?”

“A holiday? I don’t need a holiday-”

“Adora,” said Glimmer firmly, “you have saved Etheria three times. Once, from _me_. If I had my way, I’d announce a holiday for each time, and a bunch of others besides, but according to Castaspella it’s ‘too many’ and ‘if every day is a holiday dedicated to your girlfriend it’ll feel less special’. So I’m giving you a yearly holiday, and you are going to like it.”

Adora thought for a moment and asked, “Can…there be cake?”

“Of course, Starlight. It can even be shaped like you, if you like; Bow said that you really liked your ‘Me Cake’ in Elberon.”

“So…when did you pick?”

“January 19. Anniversary of when we met in the Whispering Woods.”

Adora went bright red.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah! This was quick and dumb. I couldn't think of any holidays I wanted to do so I came at it from a slightly weird angle.


End file.
